Where I come from
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Lance knows he's not his father's son. But he doesn't know what that makes him. Adoptable story.


"He's so small."

"I know."

"You think he'll make the night?"

"I'm sure he will. He is my son. And our blood is strong."

"But what of his _father's_ blood? Isn't he dead?"

"Hush mom. Lance will survive."

"But will your marriage?"

"Only time will tell. Alexander already knows... Lance is not his."

"Do your other children?"

"No. They're too young."

The two women sat in silence as a far too small infant lay sleeping in the younger woman's arms. Skin only slightly lighter than his mother's while her other children were only that shade when exposed to the sun. A small whisp of dark brown hair atop his head. His eyes, though currently closed though told bounds of his blood. He had striking blue eyes that were unmistakable, nor did they appear as though they would ever change to brown.

"They will ask."

"One day mother. For now, Lance is their brother. That's all they need to know," she defended, fingering a crystal around her neck. The older woman tsked.

"You shouldn't be wearing that. It was what _he_ gave you isn't it?"

"It wasn't for me. He asked me to give it Lance."

"That little thing? It looks tacky."

"Mother. It was what he left for Lance. I will let Lance have it when he's old enough to decide what he wants to do with it."

"So you continue to wear it?"

"Only not to lose it. It feels... Different. I couldn't explain it if I tried."

"Fondness for adultry..."

"You can leave at any time mother. I don't have to take this-"

"I know. I know. Pardon me if I sound rude. I just never expected to have a grandson this way."

"Do not fault him mother. He is as much an angel as my other children," she said fondly, "I will love his as I have each of his brothers and sisters. He is my son."

"Well, do you at least know the name of the father? You know... in case Alexander decides-"

"He will take my last name if Alexander won't have us! But... his last name was Thatch."

* * *

"Alexander..."

"Marisol," a light skinned man greeted with a pained fondness. His gaze showed love and hurt, as well as curiousity as he finally saw the blanket carrying her son. With quiet footsteps he approached her and the bundle. She held her breath, waiting for his answer.

"I... I think we can make this work."

"Oh Alex," the mother smiled as tears pooled from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks.

It wasn't perfect. But to them, they both were only thinking about how to make it work.

* * *

Lance hadn't known he wasn't his siblings full sibling till he was twelve. When his Abuela was on her death bed and told him.

It was the same day he recieved his biological father's crystal. Like his mother had, he wore it around his neck daily, feeling something personal about the crystal that he didn't with anything else. Something energizing. Something freeing and alive.

Something only the ocean seemed to match in majesty.

He sometimes wished it didn't. His dad always had a sad look in his eyes when Lance gazed a little too long at the ocean. Apparently, his biological father was a man of the sea. Whatever that meant.

He tried not to think about it too much. Especially once he was at the Garrison. Even less once he was in space.

But there was something about the crystals in the castle that made his heart leap. Lance didn't know why exactly, but he was sure his mother was wrong. His father was not a man of the sea, he was a man of the stars.

The crystal on his chest thrummed in a comforting manner all too similar to being by the ocean.

He didn't know what it meant, and he would deny anyone who would've asked, but he was terrified to ask them if they knew what his father's crystal really was.

 **So... Watching Atlantis: The Lost Empire and looking at the characters while also having Voltron on the brain may not have been the best idea in the world. But now this exists.**

 **Given the very different time periods, I say go with Voltron with Atlantis in the past. Lance being a descendent of Milo and Kida.**


End file.
